Freyjas Benedicto
by Gea Mari
Summary: While brewing a potion with Neville in Potions class, Harry suffers the consequences of Neville's ineptitude with the subject. Which results in chaos in the wizarding world, soldiers switching war sides, rejection in the lions' den, and welcoming in the snakes' pit.


Title: Freyja's Benedicto

Summary: While brewing a potion with Neville in Potions class, Harry suffers the consequences of Neville's ineptitude with the subject. Which results in chaos in the wizarding world, soldiers switching was sides, rejection in the lions' den, and welcoming in the snakes' pit.

Pairings: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy, other pairings will be announced as they are revealed in the story.

Warnings: Adult themes, Gryffindor bashing, Alive!Sirius, Fem!Harry, OC's: For the purpose of my story all students mentioned are in the 6th year unless otherwise stated. The potion used in this story is my creation, do not use unless I have giving my permission.

Disclaimer: Obviously Harry Potter and its likeness does not belong to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. All the belongs to me is the plot, OC's, and the laptop am using to write this story.

Author's note: Thank you for reading, come back for more, and review! xoxo - Gea Mari

Chapter: How It All Went Wrong

Harry Potter was out of breath as he ran in the direction of the dungeons. Today the 6th years were going to start advanced potion making and he could not be late. Now, do not, for a second think, that his need to be on time was born from a sudden need to be a good student. No, never that, it was because of his potions professor. Professor Snape, had threatened him detention every Saturday for the rest of his time spent as a student at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Being that he knew first hand how horrible detentions with Snape could be. He did not want to chance having detentions with said men for nearly two years. The mere thought gave him nightmares.

Harry thanked, once again, all his lucky stars. As he apparently was the last to arrive to class but Snape was no where to be found. So, he move towards the last empty seat in the Gryffindor section of the lab and sat down next to Neville. He let out a sigh of relief since as soon as he had taken out his textbook, parchment, and quill. Snape came into the classroom like a bat out of a just lit cave.

"Open your textbook to page 12," Snape said "Today your training and education in advance potion making begins. This is the foundation that many of you, who intend to become aurors or want to embark a career in potions require. No matter how I wonder who some of you managed to get here."

As the professor spoke to all the students in the lab, most who seem to be from either Slytherin or Gryffindor, explaining Norse mythology. As well as the background information on the Norse gods and goddesses: Freyja, Frigg, and Freyr. Most of the students present, Harry noted, were listening and watching the professor intently. Harry knew he should as well but he had already read the first few chapters ahead of schedule to be ahead of the class. Harry was committed to becoming an auror and not wasting the opportunity McGonagall had given him. Harry's musings were interrupted when he saw Snape flick his wand at the cloth covered blackboard behind him. When the blackboard revealed itself, almost the entire class broke into gasps, at the potion listed and its' recipe. Even Hermione looked nervous, which kind of amused him, a nervous Hermione due to a lesson? As if that were possible.

"The Fertilitatem Deam potion," Snape began to say, "is one of the most powerful and least used potion in the modern wizarding world. Who can tell me why, any one?"

It was to no one's surprised when Hermiones' hand was the first up in the air, waving to and fro frantically. t was no surprise when a few Ravenclaw's raised their hands as well. No one was surprised when no Hufflepuff even looked up at Snapes' question. All the Slytherins looked as if either they did not care at all or as if they had better things to do then to be in class. Check that, most Slytherins, Harry thought to himself, as he saw Malfoy raise his hand with the attitude befitting royalty.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said sneering at Hermione.

"The Fertilitatem Deam or the Fertility Goddess potion is one of the most powerful potions in the world," Draco began explaining in his upper class accent, "because when brewed correctly: It causes and enhances fertility resulting in pregnancies. It can also cause bodily changes to a witch or wizard depending on the concentration brewed.

"The potion is no longer in use but it has not be outlawed by any of the ministries of magic. Since due to its effects it has overtime become to be considered dark magic, seeing as the potion was created during the middle are varying recipes for the potion and although the Norse recipe is used the most there many other recipes. Such as the African, Greek, and Indian recipes. The marked difference is that different ingredients are used but the results are the same."

"50 points to Slytherin for such an excelling explanation," Snape drawled as a lot of the students were scurrying to write down all the details that Malfoy had stated, "Everyone should follow Mr. Malfoy's example and prepare before class. Maybe if any of you bother to open the textbook there'd be more than cobwebs in your dunderhead brians.

"As you are all paired up, you will find a variation of the Norse recipe for this potion at your stations.," Snape continued, "Each recipe has a different amount of the needed materials so that no one team can help another. This will produce a different effect on the potions results which will be seen on the presentation of each team when applied to their transfigured first pair to successfully brew and present Fertilitatem Deam will each receive 100 points to their house. Commence! Mr. Longbottom,Mr. Finnigan, please do refrain from maiming and/or blowing up Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas."

"Blimey Harry this is a complicated one," Neville said scratching his head, "I don't even know what some of this ingredients are. Let alone what they even look like."

The class was suddenly filled with noise as the students moved about getting the ingredients necessary. As well as how gaining 200 points to their particular house so early into the term would almost guarantee them the House Cup. Harry ignored the chatter around him and took the ingredients list from Neville and his eyes went wide in surprise. Neville was not kidding when he said he hadn't even heard of some of the ingredients. The recipe alone was making him see stars.

Ingredients

½ lb Siren's hair

⅛ tsp Veela's Blood

13 Unicorn Hair Strand

⅛ tsp Unicorn Horn Dust

1 lb Consecrated Holy Ground

4 Blessed Hippogriff Feathers

6 Phoenix Tear Drops

2/4 cup Liquid Gold

12 Gargoyle Claws

½ Cup Fairy Dust

1 cup Elven Blood

2 cups Water Touched by an Olympian

Instructions

Step 1: Mix liquid gold with phoenix tears until blended, warm for five minutes (Stir once clockwise)

Step 2: Add veelas blood until it turns a reddish gold (Sit aside)

Step 3: Cut the siren and unicorn hair into a minced form. Then mix with the unicorn horn dust.

Step 4: Add consecrated holy ground to cool potion mixture. Return to boil. (Turn counterclockwise 7 times).

Step 5: While mixture returns to a boil. Crush the gargoyle claws into dust.

Step 6: Add the sirens hair, unicorn hair, and unicorn horn dust to mixture. (Turm 7 time clockwise)

Step 7: Add the dust gargoyle claws. (Turn clockwise 14 times)

Step 8: Steep the 4 blessed hippogriff feathers into boiling mixture in a counter clockwise direction for 7 minutes)

Step 9: Add the fairy dust while chanting the following Freyja Benedicto:

"Freyja, deam magicae genitrix terrae, custos infrenaverunt ego te intem mecum. Freyja, deam nomina multi, genitrix argentum luna exaudi me. Freyja, deam amoris mecum. Freyja, quarram te duce et sapienta, fam venerat ad me."

Step 10: Following the chanting add the elven blood and the water touched by an olympian (Mix 6 times counter clockwise).

*This potion has been successfully brewed when the color is plum and smells like a mixture of vanilla and morning glory*

"Don't fret Neville." Harry assured, "the potion looks difficult but it's easy as long as we follow the instructions. Now, lets get the ingredients and get started. We've got an hour and 20 minutes left and we don't need Snape on our arses for sitting too long."

For the entirety of the time left to brew the potion everything went without a hitch. Harry and Neville had long forgone their outer uniform robes. As they were sweating profusely. Hermoines' hair was bushier than it had ever been, Ron resembled a red balloon, Malfoys' hair for the first time in six years was curly and wild it seemed to want to take a life of its own. The rest of the class was in a similar state, Zabini and Parking were growling at each other, Goyle and Crabbe looked as if they were about to cry. Some Hufflepuffs were actually crying as they missed the ingredients. All the while Snape made his usual rounds taking points off of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but being extra vicious with the Gryffindors and awarding points to the Slytherins lavishly.

"Okay, Neville, we're almost done," Harry said happily," Snape's going to choke on his own greasy hair when he has to gives us the 200 points. Now, I'll add the fairy dust, chant the benedicto. Then you add the elven blood and water, mix it 6 times counterclockwise."

"I got it mate," Neville said nervously, " let's do this."

As Harry added the fairy dust and chanted the benedicto. Neville picked up the blood and water and added it to the mix, when Harry was done chanting. Neville then started stirring counter clockwise.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 -"

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed pushing Nevilled by the collar away from the cauldron and to his side.

"What?" Neville said looking down at Harry alarmed.

"You were supposed to stir the potion six times

"Merlin's ball," Neville said, "but did you have to attempt strangulation?"

"Sorry mate," Harry chuckled, " you messed up this time, you look."

"Sure," Neville said rolling his eyes, " make me the target."

"Hey when I messed up last time I got became the target and became a bloody imp."

"You deserved it, who told you to go menstrual and blow up at Snape."

"He shouldn't have confiscated my bloody chocolate frogs!"

"As you please, your highness," Neville said chuckling at Harry, "the potion looks fine harry it not plum colored though."

"Let me see if I can save it some how," Harry said, "the last thing I want is another Snape induced rage episode."

As Harry looked into the cauldron he sighed. There was not going to be any potion saving. The potion had been on the fire to long for the last steps damage to be reversed. At least the potion was a pearl purple. Which was at least way better than Seamus and Deans' pea soup green. It was as good as he and Neville will get and he wouldn't lose any more house points. He peered back into the cauldron and jumped back. The potion was getting darker and darker, it was bubbling and hissing furiously.

"DUCK!" Neville screamed.

Almost as one the entire student body ducked and hid beneath their desks, while casting protego, used to these proclamations from Neville. However, Harry was not as fast to duck despite his lighting fast reflexes. The potion blew up, then it seemed to pause in mid-air, and then it rained down on Harry. Easily penetrating the thin layers of clothing and seeping into his skin. For a second , that was so fast, that a normal eye would miss it. Harry glowed the same pearl purple the potion had been, but Professor Snape saw it.

The class left quietly and for once without a hassle from anyone. No one wanted to invite Snapes' fury upon their person. Harry gathered his belongings and moved towards Snape. To await the usual verbal assault and decrease of house points. Honestly, school had only been back on two days and Gryffindor was already at negative 200 points. It must be a new record. Harry grinned as he pictured Freds' and Georges' grins of pride and words of approval next time he saw them. His grin dropped when Snape reached him and dragged him by the back of his shirt out the potions lab and towards the west wing of Hogwarts.

"Why are we going to the hospital wing Professor Snape?" Harry said in a tone that spoke of his annoyance at being manhandled.

"You glowed Potter," Snape stopped and turned to face Harry, "When Fertilitatem Deam is successfully dranked or in your case absorbed by the brewer. Said brewer glows the color of the intent of the potion. Hence, you glowed."

"But I did not drink it," Harry exclaimed alarmed, "plus, it was a bad batch."

"Precisely, why you must be checked Potter," Snape snapped, "we do not know what a bad batch has done to you. Madam Pomfrey and I will have to conduct test."

"Okay," Harry said in a resigned tone, "whatever you think is best."

"Of course." Professor Snape sneered as he resume walking and dragging Harry along the corridor.

Harry was sitting on one of the cots in the hospital. Mada Pomfrey and Snape kept muttering spell after spell. None of which apparently showed any satisfactory results. He knew he should have been happy about bo results showing but he could not help himself. Especially because Snape was worried, Snapes' face seemed to be in a permanent frown.

"Potter," Snape said with a worried tone, "I need you to tell me exactly on what step of the potion you and Neville went wrong.."

"We didn't actually," Harry said, while Snape just snorted, "it was on the last step, we did every step correctly and on the last step Neville stirred seven times-"

"Counter clockwise?"

"Yes, Sir, counter clockwise."

"Damn it Potter!" Snape screamed pulling at his hair, making Harry jump in surprise at hearing the calm, cool, and collected professor swearing.

"What?" Harry asked, "What is it?"

"What you brewed," Snape said sounding agitated, "was a full dosage of Fertilitatem Deam."

"And?" Harry asked confused.

"When stirred 7 times on the last step it becomes a sex change potion."

And promptly after Snapes' statement Harry James Potter fainted.

"Please tell me am dreaming." Harry said as he began to wake up.

"Am afraid not Mr. Potter," Said Madam Pomfrey, "Now we just need to figure out why you are not showing any changes at all/"

"Maybe I got lucky?"

"I do not think so Potter," Snape said while actually looking concerned, "even you are not that lucky. If there's trouble to be found trust it to be you the one to find it."

"But it wasn't even my fault this time!"

"Well that's neither here nor there Potter," Snape said, "I believe you should go to your rooms. While Madam Pomfrey and I look into creating a reversal potion, should the worse come to pass."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

""Oh it's nothing deary," Madam Pomfrey said, "I just wish you would stop being such a frequent visitor."

"Good luck on that Poppy," Snape said smirking, "Now Potter off to bed with you. I expect to see you here before breakfast. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Off you go then."

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower and muttered the password. Which ironically was never changing. When he walked towards his dorm room. He changed into pajamas and fell asleep right away. While his dreams were Voldemort free for a change, they were plagued by flying, talking female undergarments mocking him.


End file.
